conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Laws of the United Federation of Southern America
Help Please Can someone rewrite this poop? Officially signed by Grand Marshall MineCraftian ( for more please see Talk or ) 22:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Africa Why have you declared Africa an enemy of the state...? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:50, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Its full of insane and corrupt leaders with no passion for their citizens (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:51, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Isn't that stereotyping? -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 22:55, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Yep, but I honestly do not what any of that in my country. Also, because I love the LGBT rights: They imprison their LGBT populations in almost ALL of those countries. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:57, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Why don't you actually do something about it? Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ain't my problem, let em be unequal if they wanna be. Just I won't take any of them if they wanna come here. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:44, June 9, 2011 (UTC) And about the families and Africans who live in the UFSA? Seriously, it's been tried and failed. US Chinese Exclusion Act. My family was affected by it… Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 00:46, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Well then they are here. I don't give a damn's dime about they're people coming here, heck anybosy who coms to the UFSA from an Enemy of the State is called a refugee. lol I don't want their form of government here, I dont care about their people. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:51, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok that's what you mean. Have you actually tried to do research on nations in Africa. Some of them are actually pretty decent like Namibia, Botswana. There are decent seperatist movements like Puntland. You have to address on an individual basis. And nothing's special about South Africa except it has white people and is more developed… Like seriously, no offense but what keeps pissing me off about the UFSA is it's sort of just a way for you to vent your personal beliefs. You need to actually go onto Wikipedia, search up every darn nation, read about the nation's culture, leaders' biographies, everything. That's what you don't get. Before you start doing controversial stuff like this. And actually learn about your own culture. Brazil, Guyana, and Suriname all have significant black populations. Do the research. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 01:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :I honestly do not know why you would care (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:56, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe his question was why you DON'T care. Woogers - talk ( ) 01:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Because I am an insane socialist sociopath who thinks everyone else is evil, and terrible and dosn't deserve equal chances. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:01, June 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::The mind which asks others to be more open is itself closed to others. The ultimate irony. Woogers - talk ( ) 02:13, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Instead of shutting them out, there should be more things done in order to peacefully make these nations more democratic. HORTON11 02:15, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Consent of 14 Are you serious, pedophile nation! -Sunkist- 01:49, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Actually, in many tribal nations which exist here, the age of consent is like 8. Therefore the tribal peoples should be equally represented within the nation by having laws they can work with. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 01:54, June 9, 2011 (UTC) This is when sanity should come to place, these are children were talking about. Please raise it up to 17 or 18. -Sunkist- 02:04, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Equal representation before moral values. -Final Conclusion- (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Thats outrageous! -Sunkist- 02:09, June 9, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure this is in violation of some UN regulation. HORTON11 02:11, June 9, 2011 (UTC) If you think thats bad, look at This: LOL ITS 14 IN ITALY!!!!! A Few Problems 1. All peoples under the new banner of South America are hereby equal citizens with no superior race. There is no supreme or subhuman race, and all are equal and hereby citizend of the United Federation of Southern America. — you make it sound like racism is actually a part of South American culture. II.3.a. This petition must have at least one tenth of the population that the item effects — so you need a 10% minority to change a law? Wouldn't it be better to have it put up for vote at that point? If 10% wanted to turn the UFSA into a communist dictatorship then they would do it. II.7. All citizens have the right to bare arms — another tanktop legislation? III.1.a. No person may have a blood alcohol level above .08 and still operate boats, cars, or airplanes — A commercial airliner? Really? III.1.b.I. The only way to obtain a license is to buy one for 1,000 Pesos — Discriminates against people with lower income. III.2. No person may use, buy, own or sell tobbaco at all — And how exactly will this be accomplished when millions are hooked on coke? People will just do it in secret. III.13. You may not create a copy of anything marked with a trademark or copy right symbol — I feel sorry for the kid who gives a teacher a copy of a 500-page academic journal or non-fiction book to prove they were right on a test question… III.16. The Grand Marshal may be relected as many time as they wish — how about never? III.21. No matter of what gender, any two couples may marry — group marriage? III.23.Trade with other nations will face a quota and a tax of 1,000 Pesos — makes no sense. So I send an avocado to Paraguay and get taxed 1,000 pesos? Okay, seriously. South America is conservative. Maybe they would accept socialism if it had stuff in it for them, but this is ridiculous. I'm not going to say anything else. Use your best judgment. Detectivekenny (Info; Talk) 04:06, June 9, 2011 (UTC)